Wake Me Up When September Ends
by MysticGoth
Summary: My new Songfic, the Titans are falling at the seams. Raven and Robin go there separate ways, Raven to New York and Robin back to Gotham. But when they desperately in love, how will they survive?


Wake Me Up When September Ends

The sun was rising around Jump City; the only person awake at this hour was the dark Titan, Raven. She sat at the edge of the lake on the hard rocks. She picked up one and tossed it in the water, watching it skip all the way to shore. She sighed,

'Everyone's leaving today. The Titans are finished.'

She knew this day was coming ever since Cyborg left the team two weeks ago for Titans East. Starfire then a got a call from her home land that she was betrothed to a Prince, she had to leave immediately. Then yesterday, Robin received a message from Gotham and he had a job opportunity and he took it.

Raven had received a letter of her own that morning, a scholarship to an Art College in New York. She had a secret no one knew, she was an artist, she drew landscapes, people, and anything she could think of. And she decided she was going to New York, after she says goodbye to Beast Boy, and the boy she loves and never told him, Robin.

She sighed again and skipped another rock, then she heard a voice, "Hey Raven, that was pretty good." She turned her head and smiled slightly, "Robin," Then she saw a suitcase by him, she asked,

"You're leaving right now?" Robin shook his head, "Not yet, I had to say goodbye to you and Beast Boy. I told him goodbye already, but I couldn't find you."

Raven smirked, "Well, here I am," She suddenly started to get uncomfortable, "So, I guess, this is goodbye." She put out her hand as if to shake his, but Robin not only grabbed her hand, he hugged her. Then he whispered in her ear,

"Raven, I just want to thank you for everything you've done for me, even through my obsession with Slade, you were always on my side. You saved my life so many times, you've been my friend, my best friend through everything and I just wanted to say thank you Raven Roth, for everything."

Raven actually felt tears coming in her eyes through the whole thing, she saw Robin's masked eyes look at her, and then she noticed a wet streak coming down his face, _he's crying over leaving me behind._

She reached out to touch his face, she whispered, "Robin, why…why are you crying?" Robin touched her hand when she touched his face, "I just going to miss you that's all." Raven smiled widely, "I'm going to miss you too, but you don't see me blubbering like an idiot."

Robin glared playfully at her, "I'm not blubbering Raven." Raven grabbed his other hand,

"Robin, I have to tell you something." Robin looked at her curiously, "What is it?" Raven sighed,

"I'm going to New York, to an Art school." Robin raised his eyebrows, "Why are you going to an Art school?" Raven pulled something out of her pocket and showed him a picture she drew of him a couple days ago. He looked at it and he gasped,

"Wow, Raven this is beautiful, when did you do this?"

Raven shrugged, "I was bored the other day, so I drew you. Not a big deal…" Robin interrupted,

"Not a big deal? Raven this is beautiful, you draw so realistic." Raven grinned as she blushed slightly,

"Thanks, I want to be an artist that's why I'm going to New York. I was planning on it all my life, but since I was part of the Titans, I couldn't fulfill that dream, now that we're separating," She frowned, "I thought this would be a good time to fulfill my dream of becoming an artist."

Robin grinned as he hugged her again, "I wish you luck, maybe someday will see each other again."

Raven thought as she hugged Robin close to her, 'I hope so.'

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake Me Up When September Ends_

Raven watched as Robin rode away on his motorcycle to Gotham later that day and she thought about going to her room, but ended up at Robin's room. She entered it without any worry.

As upon entering it, she felt empty inside. Like all of her feelings were gone. She felt nothing whatsoever, no happiness, no sadness, no anger, just… nothing.

She sat on his bed, which was made, but cold and lifeless. All his shelves were empty and his closet with none of his costumes left. Raven laid back on his bed, smelling the scent of cinnamon and sweat, the scent of Robin that Raven has come to love.

It intoxicated her, and yet she still felt nothing. She sat up, noticing something next to his dresser, she picked it up, it was a picture of the team. She smiled emotionlessly as she saw herself next to Robin, she saw Robin doing 'bunny ears' behind her head. She shook her head as she set the picture on his nightstand.

Somehow, even though it hasn't even been ten minutes, she missed him, deeply.

Robin rode two hours and then finally saw the streets of Gotham. 'I'm home,' He thought as he rode downtown, looking at his home, but really, Gotham was really not his home. Even though he grew up here, Jump City and the Titans were his home.

When he arrived at Wayne Manor, he jumped off his motorcycle and knocked on the front door. He smiled as Alfred answered the door, "Hi Alfred, I'm home."

Alfred grinned, "Hello Master Dick, it's been a long time." Robin nodded as he entered the mansion. He sighed; Alfred looked concerned,

"Anything wrong?"

Robin shook his head, "Nothing, I just haven't been here in so long, it's kind of eerie." Alfred nodded in understanding, he went over to grab Robin's suitcase, but Robin said,

"Alfred, I'll take it. Is my room where it still is?" Alfred said in response, "Yes, it is. Do you want me to inform Master Bruce you're here?" Robin smiled,

"Yeah, but tell him I'll see him at dinner, I just want to be alone right now."

Alfred watched as Robin walked up the stairs, feeling concerned about the young man. He seemed to miss Jump City already.

When Robin entered his old room, he grinned slightly, it was the same as he left it. It was still neat as always.

And yet, he felt strange.

Like something was missing, he didn't know what, but being here didn't feel right. He shook his head; he knows he will get over it in time.

Raven sat in the seat near the window on her plane to New York, she sighed once again and she pulled out her sketchbook and saw the picture of Robin. Then she remembered what told her before he left,

"_Raven, I just want to thank you for everything you've done for me, even through my obsession with Slade, you were always on my side. You saved my life so many times, you've been my friend, my best friend through everything and I just wanted to say thank you Raven Roth, for everything."_

She felt one tear slide down her face as she thought about him, she thought about all the times he was there for her. Even when her world was falling apart at the seams because of her father, he never gave up on her, not even for a second.

She defeated her father because of her hatred for her father, but also for her respect and love for Robin.

_Like my father's come to pass_

_Seven years has gone so fast_

_Wake Me Up When September Ends_

Raven woke up the next morning, seeing the Statue of Liberty, she smiled slightly, 'Time for me to move on with life. Without Robin.'

She stepped out of the plane, breathing in the New York air; she then saw a sign, RAVEN ROTH. She saw a blond-haired Goth girl holding up the sign.

Raven went over to her, she said, "I'm Raven Roth, are you the one who's taking me to the Art Institute?" The girl nodded,

"Yeah, I'm Becca, and I'm your new roommate. Come on, I'll show you around New York, but I bet it's different than where you are from."

Raven looked out into the sky behind her as she walked with Becca and thought, 'I hope Robin is doing better than I am.'

"Shit! Bruce, that's not funny!"

Bruce Wayne laughed as he saw his foster son, Dick Grayson without his superhero outfit and mask, showing his blue eyes. He said to Dick, "I thought it would be a funny welcome home present."

Dick lifted out the _gift_ and it was a box of condoms and book of sex positions. He glared at Bruce, "Bruce, you have a weird sense of humor. I may be eighteen, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be a playboy."

Dick suddenly looked at little sad, Bruce asked him, "Anything wrong Dick?" Dick ran his hand through his black hair, "I'm just a little homesick, that's all." Bruce placed his hand on his son's shoulder,

"Maybe you should go back to Jump City…" Dick shook his head, "No, there's nothing there for me now; all of my friends are gone on to their own lives. I can't live in the past anymore."

Bruce made Dick look at him, eye to eye, "This is not just about Jump City, is it?" Bruce then had a look of understanding on his face, "I think I know what's going on…" Dick looked curious,

"What?"

Bruce smirked, "There's a girl you left behind that you miss. Which one is it, Dick? I bet it's Raven." At the mention of her name, Dick's face went red, Bruce burst out laughing,

"It is Raven! I knew it! Every since you've been mentioning her nonstop in your letters, I knew you liked her!"

Dick groaned embarrassingly in his hands as Bruce kept picking on him.

Rain poured in New York as Raven unpacked her suitcase in her new room at her new home, then she heard Becca come through the door, carrying another box, she said to Raven,

"This is going to be great having you as a roommate Raven; I've been hearing great things about you."

Raven nodded without looking at her, she pulled out a black T-shirt when she saw a picture frame, it was picture of her, Starfire, and Robin. Him in the middle with her and Starfire's hands on his shoulders.

She felt tears coming in her eyes again; she shook her head, trying to hold in the sob that was trying to come out of her. She could feel Becca looking at her with concern, Raven turned around, fake-smiling,

"I'm fine, just missing my old town, my friends, my old life."

Becca placed a hand on her shoulder, "It'll be okay, I was homesick too when I first left home, but eventually, I couldn't imagine my life without being in New York."

Raven sighed, she patted Becca's hand, "Thanks, but I'll get through it my own way." Becca nodded, "Okay, well I'll go get some Chinese and bring it back, want anything peculiar?" Raven shook her head and she looked out the window at the pouring rain.

Before Becca left she felt worried about Raven, 'whoever you're missing girl, I bet he's missing you as well.'

Raven touched the glass, feeling the tears threatening to fall before come, she sat on her bed and she started to sob.

Dick was lying on his bed staring at ceiling when he felt something inside, like heartache.

'Damn you Raven, won't you just leave me the Hell alone!' He flipped over looking at his nightstand, where a music box sat, he lifted up the top and a soft melody played, he then remembered when he had a terrible nightmare and Raven comforted him,

"_Robin, it's okay. I'm here. Don't cry, please."_

_Robin held on to Raven as his sobs became harder, he clutched her tightly, feeling his tears falling. He felt Raven slowly hug him back, feeling her start to cry with him. Robin looked at up at Raven and they locked eyes._

_He then knew that he loved her, her violet eyes showed him the love and caring nature she had for him. _

Dick felt tears falling out of his blue eyes, feeling his heart break. That's why he was feeling not right at all because Raven wasn't here with him, half of his soul was gone, he felt empty and confused. He felt angry Raven left to New York instead of staying close to him, but that was selfish of him, he wanted her to fulfill her dreams, not his.

He then did something he hadn't done in long time, he lost control, he literally broke down, and he sobbed out as he cried harder,

"Raven, why did you have to leave me! I love you, god damn it!"

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests  
_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake Me Up When September Ends_

Two Years Later

Raven sat in the Art common room, reading her favorite poetry book when she felt someone kissing her neck, she grinned, "Hey Robert."

The so-called Robert smiled and sat next to her, he was one hunk of a man, blond hair touching to his shoulder, his mysterious blue eyes staring into her violet ones, he said,

"What are you reading, Sunshine?" Raven giggled slightly at the nickname Robert gave her on their first date exactly two years ago, she replied, "Do you know what day it is, Robert?"

Robert looked confused, "It's Tuesday, why?" Raven rolled her eyes; she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "It's our two-year anniversary." Robert then laughed, "I knew it was our two-year anniversary, how could I forget?"

He then pulled out a small box, Raven shook her head, "Rob, this is too much; you know I never wear jewelry!" Robert grinned in a very Robin-like way, "But it's not just jewelry, it's the one piece of jewelry I would want you to wear forever."

Raven's heart was pounding and she opened the box and gasped, it was a engagement ring, it was silver with a white diamond, she finally found words to speak,

"Oh my god Robert, it's too soon, we've only been dating for two years." Robert put a finger on her lips, he said, "I love you Raven, I've always loved you. If I didn't think it was the right time, I wouldn't have bought you this ring, we've been honest with each other, and we know everything about each other. And," He removed his finger from her lips; he then gently kissed her,

"I love you, truly and deeply." He then hugged her gently, which Raven returned. But in her heart, she felt like this was wrong.

"You're engaged!"

Raven nodded, "Yeah, Robert actually proposed." Becca looked confused, "I thought you would be ecstatic about Robert proposing, you seem out of place." Raven stood up off her bed,

"I don't know what I'm feeling; I just don't feel right about this. Like I'm making the biggest mistake of my life."

Becca looked even more confused, "Biggest mistake of your life? Raven, Robert is a model, he's going to make millions and you're going to be a celebrity's wife. Raven, this is like a dream come true for you…"

Raven sighed, "Maybe it's not, I love Robert, I really do, but it seems like he's playing me for a fool." Becca then looked like she understood,

"There's another guy, is there?" Raven looked at her best friend, she lied unconvincingly, "No, there is no other guy."

Becca smirked, "I know that tone, you don't want me to know about this guy. Was he your boyfriend in Jump City?" Raven's face blushed slightly, "No, he wasn't my boyfriend, he was my best friend. We were close, really close."

She went over to her window and she smiled, "He cared about me more than anybody, he showed me how to feel. He…" She frowned as she thought about Robin, "He showed me how to love."

Becca's jaw dropped, "You loved this guy?" Raven bit her lip, "Yes, I loved him, but that's in the past, we were just two innocent kids." Becca then said, "Maybe, but you loved him, do you still love him?"

Raven turned around and thought, 'Do I still love Robin? But I bet he's moved on with another woman, he doesn't need me anymore.'

"You what me to what?"

Twenty year old Dick Grayson, his black hair was longer; pass his shoulder to be exact. His blue eyes looked at his foster father, Bruce, like he was crazy.

Bruce crossed his arms, "I'm very serious Dick, I want you to take over my business, you're old enough."

Dick shook his head like he couldn't believe what Bruce was saying, "You want me to take over Wayne Enterprises?"

Bruce smiled slightly, "Yes, you've proved yourself responsible enough and I have faith in you."

Dick smiled at him, "Thanks, I won't let you down…father." Bruce hugged his 'son' and whispered, "I'll be proud of you, no matter what you do."

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake Me Up When September Ends_

_Ring out the bells again like we did when spring began_

_Wake Me Up When September Ends_

Five months later

"Raven Roth, do you take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

'What have I gotten myself into?'

Raven thought as she stared at her soon-to-be husband, she didn't want this, but she felt pressured and willing to get rid of the memory of Robin haunting her, she looked at Robert, the pastor, and Becca, who was sitting as a witness to their marriage.

She was nodding like she was saying, 'Say I do.' Raven sighed; she looked at Robert and replied, feeling regret,

"I do."

Raven saw him sigh with relief as the pastor said, "I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Robert lifted up Raven's light blue veil and placed his lips on hers.

Raven could hear Becca cheering in the background, but all Raven thought was,

'What have I done? I love Robin, what am I doing!'

She walked out of the church, Becca was saying, "Finally you two got married, you guys are perfect for each other!" Robert replied to her, "You bet we are, right Sunshine?"

Raven didn't say anything; she just nodded and smiled at him.

When Raven entered her and Robert's apartment, she sat down on the couch, feeling terrible. Robert looked at her, "Rae, what's the matter, honey?" Raven stood up, fake-smiled and hugged him,

"I'm just fine, Rob. I'll be okay."

Dick walked through the halls of Wayne Enterprises, feeling nervous, yet anxious about starting his job. He knocked on Bruce's office door and he heard his father say, "Come in, Dick."

Dick entered and he said, "So, is this my new office." Bruce nodded, "Yes, I have told everyone about their new boss since I'm retiring. You better be a good executive, Dick or I will have to kill you." Dick laughed,

"Thanks Bruce, when do I start?" Bruce stated, "Tomorrow, going to fight crime tonight?" Dick nodded slightly, "Yes, as my new identity, Nightwing." Bruce grinned,

"Do a good job; I'm not going to help if you get into trouble." Dick looked mock-shocked, "How did I know you were going to say that?"

Bruce laughed as Dick left his office, pulling out a winged mask.

Nightwing stood up on the Wayne Enterprise building, he looked over the city. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, he looked behind him and remembered when he fought his friends as Slade's apprentice up here.

He shuddered at that thought, but he also remembered Raven's face, the look of shock and hurt when he attacked her. Even after two years of not seeing her, she's all he thought about, no other woman can compare to her, no one.

But his thoughts were interrupted when a scream wailed through the city as rain began to fall once again.

One year later

Raven, once again sat at the windowsill, waiting for Robert to come home from his shoot, but its midnight and Raven knew something was terribly wrong. She then heard laughter coming from down the apartment building.

She looked down and felt tears starting to form; Robert had another girl in his arms. She was blond, tall, and skinny. Raven felt her anger and her demonic powers rise out of the darkness.

Her eyes suddenly had four and red, she heard the door of the apartment open; she saw the blond head of her husband come through the door. She said to him in her demonic voice,

"Hello, Robert darling, have a nice night?"

Robert looked at Raven and saw the eyes of her demon father, he asked scared, "Raven, what's wrong with you?" But Raven ignored him as she said,

"You know it's not nice to date another woman when your wife is waiting at home. She could, I don't know, kill you, perhaps?"

Robert gulped,

"Kill me? Who are you and what you done with my wife?"

Raven sighed, her red eyes still on Robert, and said sarcastically "Oh, did I forget to tell you, I'm a demon." Robert, hearing those words, he grabbed a knife from his pocket, then he started to back up from Raven,

"I'm warning you, whoever you are, but I know you're not my wife!" Raven laughed demonically, "Silly Rob, I am your wife. After these years, I thought you would realize that I am not an ordinary girl. Now,"

Robert backed up into a corner, looking terrified, Raven continued,

"You…are going to get what you deserve." Raven took a deep breath and said the words she thought she'd never say again, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Robert when then gulfed in her black energy and Raven brought him close to her face, she whispered, "You are going to wish you were never born to see my face."

And what Raven did next eventually brought Robert to insanity…

Raven watched as her husband was driven away in strait jacket, and the thing is, Raven didn't remember what happened.

A police officer came up to her, he asked, "Do you know what happened to your husband?" Raven answered truthfully, "I have no idea, all I remember is him coming home, talking in nonsense, then I blacked out. That's all I remember."

The police officer nodded, and then bowed slightly to her, "Have a good day, madam and I'm sorry about your husband." Raven nodded and left back up to her apartment.

She looked around the tornado hit apartment, she looked into the mirror next to door and gasped, she had four red eyes. Then it suddenly hit her,

"I drove him into insanity, my emotions took over me, I almost killed him." She looked back in the mirror, she looked normal again. She sighed and went over to her couch, or what was left of it.

She then saw a ripped up picture on the ground, she picked it up and saw it was her and Robert's wedding picture,

"I knew marrying him would eventually make me insane, but I meant me, not him."

She felt something under the picture; she touched the mask of her Robin sketch she made almost three years ago. She saw a tear fall on the picture, she clenched her fists and crumbled up the picture and tossed it out the window.

'Robin is my past! Why can't I just get over him?' Raven thought as she stood up furiously and went to her bedroom and slammed the door.

"How did Bruce get through all of this work?"

Dick ran a hand through his hair in frustration, he then looked at the stack of papers in front of him, he then heard a voice, "He usually just let his secretaries do the work." He smiled as he saw his best friend, Barbara,

"Unlike him, I rather do my work." Barbara swung her blond hair out of her face and said,

"You rather do your work to get your mind off of Raven, huh?" Dick's head automatically looked at Barbara, "Raven who? Was she one of my clients?"

Barbara sighed,

"You know who I'm talking about Richard, Raven Roth, remember? Your best friend and fellow Titan, you still love her, I can see it in your eyes." Dick narrowed his eyes at her as he stood up,

"Barbara, I wish you wouldn't talk about my personal life." Barbara scoffed as she walked out,

"Fine, be in denial, see if I care."

Dick looked as she went, he thought, 'Maybe she's right. Do I still love Raven, after all these years?' He opened the drawer to his right and saw what he was looking for, his Titans communicator, he opened it up and said into it,

"Raven, it's Di…Robin, answer. Please answer. We need to talk, I miss you."

But Dick heard nothing, Raven didn't answer back. Dick felt tears forming in his eyes again as he tossed the Titan Communicator against the wall.

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars _

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests _

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake Me Up When September Ends_

Seven years later

"Hey Becca, hand me that large black book on the shelf."

Raven Roth, now twenty-seven years old, her violet hair in a bun as she paints a new picture, her new vision of New York. Becca smiles as she handed Raven her book,

"You seem happy." Raven looks at her, "I am very happy. Thanks to the art director for putting up some of my work at the Grandest Museum in New York."

Becca grinned as she turned on the TV, "Yeah, congratulations, Rae." Raven grinned back, and then she heard a familiar name,

"Richard Grayson, one of the youngest multi-millionaires in the world, is going to visit New York today for a business convention." Raven's face dropped as she saw the face of her lost love. He looked older, different, he had longer hair, and she saw his blue eyes for the first time in her life.

She felt her heart hammering again as she looked at him, Becca noticed her dreamy gaze, and she smirked, "He's sexy, isn't he, Rae? Maybe you should meet him; you two would get along perfectly."

'You don't know how perfectly, Becca.' Thought Raven as she went back to painting, she picked up her paintbrush and painted a red R in the corner of the painting. _Robin._

Dick walked into Queens Museum of Art, and said to Barbara, "Her paintings have got to be around here somewhere."

Barbara laughed slightly, "Rich, chill. I'm sure you'll find Raven's paintings." Dick and Barbara walked off into the middle of the museum and Dick grinned, "I found one…"

Barbara came over to him and said, "Wow…" The painting showed blurry colors and fading eyes, Dick read the name on the bottom and laughed slightly,

"It's called Ghost of You, dedicated to a Special Friend based on the song By My Chemical Romance. I knew she loved that band." Barbara placed a hand on his shoulder, she asked,

"Do you think it was dedicated to you?"

Dick nodded, "Yeah, I bet it was." Then they heard a voice behind them, "Oh, I see you admire my best student's work, Mr. Grayson."

The old man put his hand out, he said to Dick, "Did you come all the way to New York to visit a museum; I bet you have more exciting life than this." Dick shook his hand, "No, I'm really here to visit a friend, Raven Roth." The old man looked shocked,

"She's the one who painted Ghost of You; she said she was inspired by someone she loved a long time ago." Dick's face went pale, "Loved? Did she say who it was?"

The old man shook his head, "No, she didn't. But after her husband went insane, she lost her touch for a while." Dick's mind reeled, 'HUSBAND! She married!' Barbara saw Dick's angry face start, she said to the old man,

"Um, if you excuse us, we have to leave," She tugged on Dick's sleeve, "Come on, Richard."

Barbara dragged Dick out before he went nuts, when they got out of the museum, he started to rant, "How could she do this to me! I should've married her, I should've started my life with her! Right now, we should be in a house in the country, having kids, but no! I was so stu…"

That's when Barbara put her finger to his lips, "Rich, it was Raven's choice to marry and move here, you couldn't stop her. You just couldn't. Now, how about we go back to your hotel and order in, my treat."

Dick shook his head as he hears thunder above, "No, I'm just going to walk by myself for a while. Thanks anyway, Barbara."

Barbara sighs sadly for him as he walks away.

"Shit! I didn't bring an umbrella!" Raven said as rain started to pour down upon her, she grabbed her newspaper and put it over her head.

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake Me Up When September Ends_

Dick kept walking on and on, and then he heard a familiar voice, "Shit! I didn't bring an umbrella!"

He smiled and raced to the corner where he saw a tall girl with a black overcoat. He saw her take a newspaper out and saw Raven's charka, he carefully sneaked up behind her and he saw Raven turn around and she gasped, but she didn't say anything.

Dick felt tears streaming down his face, he whispered,

"Raven?"

Raven's bottom lip trembled as she ran toward him and hugged him around the neck.

_Like my father's come to pass_

_Twenty years has gone so fast_

_Wake Me Up When September Ends_

Dick and Raven let go after a few minutes and they locked eyes, Raven laughed slightly. Dick looked confused,

"What's so funny?"

Raven touched his cheek, "It's just, I never seen you without a mask until today and I never noticed how beautiful your eyes are." Dick raised an eyebrow, "Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Raven?" Raven rolled her eyes,

"I'm here, I just grew up that's all. Richard," Dick looked up at her, "Yeah?"

_Wake Me Up When September Ends_

Raven smiled,

"You know, I've been waiting ten years to see you again. I needed to tell you something I should've told you a long time ago. Richard Grayson, I love you."

Dick's jaw dropped,

"You love me? Rae, I…love you too."

_Wake Me Up When September Ends_

Dick and Raven moved their faces closer and finally their lips met in a true love's first kiss.

THE END


End file.
